Muñeca
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Su rostrito de porcelana, una sonrisa congelada pintada en el rostro, y sus ojitos brillosos y verdes; que pintados sobre la fría cerámica, brillaban en la oscuridad; perversos. Con su cabello ondulado y rubio, con su perfecto y hermoso vestidito negro y sus zapatitos de tacón a juego. Uno de mis más grandes tesoros, y lo que más temía en el mundo.


_Mi muñeca me hablo_

_Me dijo cosas_

_Que no puedo repetir_

_Porque me habla solo a mí_

* * *

De pequeña me gustaban las muñecas. Sobre todo las de porcelana, tal lindas, delicadas, preciosas; perfectas.

De pequeña tuve una muñeca. Aun la recuerdo perfectamente.

Su rostrito de porcelana que tenía pintada una sonrisa congelada, con sus ojitos brillosos y de color verde que están pintado sobre la fría cerámica, que brillaban en la oscuridad; perversos. Con su cabello ondulado y rubio, con su perfecto y hermoso vestidito negro y sus zapatitos de tacón a juego. Ella era tan perfecta.

Era; junto a mi peluche Pulpi; mis dos grandes tesoros y lo que más adoraba yo en el mundo.

Me la pasaba con ellos siempre. Excepto en las noches, cuando mi madre colocaba la muñeca en la repisa más alta de la habitación; a la cual yo no llegaba.

A Pulpi si me lo permitía quedar y dormir con él. Pero la muñeca se quedaba en ese lugar tan alto ya que mi madre temía que si dormía con ella pudiese romperse; al ser tan delicada; y pudiese lastimarme.

Así que, yo dormía con Pulpi, sintiéndome protegida por las mantas que me cubrían, la luz que mi madre encendía por mi miedo a la oscuridad y Pulpi que cuidaba que ningún monstro me atacase en medio de la noche. Yo estaba protegida

Siempre dormía pacíficamente… bueno; no siempre.

Estaban esas noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño, que recorría con la mirada la habitación, desde las cortinas de la ventana; que se encontraban cerradas, a la puerta que daba al pasillo y por la cual se colaba la luz ya que la puerta siempre quedaba entreabierta.

Luego de un buen rato, miraba el techo, tratando de que de alguna manera me comenzase a invadir el sueño. Pero no era así, por lo que mi mirada volvía a vagar; buscando con que entretenerme.

Y era hay cuando mis ojos chocaban con esos fríos y brillantes orbes verdes. Como la mirada de un felino, cual observa a su presa esperando el momento justo para atacar, así se encontraba ella.

Era muy poca la luz que le llegaba, pero era suficiente para que yo pudiera apreciarla.

Sus ojos nunca se despegaban de los míos y la sonrisa; un tanto tenue y apagada, provocaba en mí un gran pavor. Sentía que esa sonrisa escondía algo; y ahora me doy cuenta de que no estaba muy errada.

Las primeras noches sentí miedo. Cuando se lo conté a mi madre en la mañana no quiso creerme, me dijo que solo eran imaginaciones mías y ya.

Pensé que tal vez podría tener razón. Que en la oscuridad de la noche mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peor; en el día siempre pasaban cosas malas y la muñeca era la culpable; yo lo sabía.

Antes de dormir comencé a pedirle a mi madre que pusiera la muñeca de espaldas o que la sacara de la habitación.

Mi madre me decía que estaba paranoica, que a mi edad era normal que los niños dijeran tantos disparates y _mintieran. _Por lo que dejaba la muñeca donde siempre. Y me decía que si seguía con esas cosas me dejaría durmiendo en la oscuridad completa.

La sonrisa de la muñeca se ensanchaba cada vez más. Haciendo crecer mi miedo y provocando que llegue a niveles inimaginables. Pero intentaba no decir nada, mi madre me lo había advertido ya, una mentira y fuera la luz.

Entonces paso, una noche la muñeca giro la cabeza, justo en ese momento mi madre estaba por abandonar la habitación. Entonces señale el lugar donde se encontraba la muñeca con la mano temblorosa y balbuciendo incoherencias que enfadaron a mi madre, provocando que apagara completamente la luz y se fuera cerrando la puerta por completo.

–_**Aunque supliques y llames no te han de escuchar**_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al escuchar esa dulce vos…

–_**Los niños lloran lo saben ya**_

Era muy dulce y armoniosa, pero a su vez espeluznante, tétrica, como una voz de ultratumba.

–_**La maldad se esconde en la oscuridad**_

Tenía mucho miedo, la vocecita se escuchaba muy cerca. Además era acompañada por el sonido de unos pequeños tacones golpeando contra el suelo _"Tap, tap, tap"_

–_**Si gritas te han de atrapar**_

La vos se volvía más fuerte. Supuse que era porque estaba cada vez más cerca. Comencé a marearme con la sola idea de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Y que si gritaba mi madre no me prestaría ni un poco de atención. Además de lo que fuese que estaba hay podría atacarme.

–_**Dormir tú ya no podrás, porque en tu sueños te hablara**_

Presione a Pulpi y lo abrase más contra mi pecho. La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir, el calor era mucho.

–_**Del miedo surge y quiere cenar… es un monstruo que hambriento esta**_

La voz estaba aún más cerca, demasiado cerca de mí y el miedo aumentaba, conforme los "Tap, tap, tap" se acercaban

–_**Él piedad nunca te tendrá**_

La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente y se comenzaba a volver insoportable.

–_**El miedo te dominara**_

Quería que todo se acabara…

–_**Él vive en la oscuridad**_

Que esa vocecita se callara…

–_**Y a ti te ha de atrapar**_

Que la muñeca del demonio se callara de una buena vez y dejara de perturbarme cada noche. Porque estaba segura de que era la tonta muñeca.

–_**Nunca más el sol veras**_

Comencé a sentir mucha rabia, presione a Pulpi aún más contra mi pecho he hice rechinar los dientes. Ya no tenía miedo, no, claro que no, ahora sentía una ira que me invadía por completo.

–_**Porque tu vida ha de arruinar**_

Sentí su vos susurrando en mi oído. Volteé la cabeza, no la pude ver por la oscuridad, pero sabía que sonreía. Sonreía más que nunca.

–_**A la locura te arrastrara… y tú a ella sucumbirás**_

Le sonreí. Ya no tenía miedo. No. Todo lo contrario.

–Mátala… así estaremos juntas por siempre… solo tú y yo.

Por un momento no entendí que me quería decir, pero luego algo en mi cabeza hico "Clic" y lo comprendí todo

Su fría y pequeña mano acaricio mi mejilla. Yo intentaba aun poder ver algo entre la oscuridad.

Me ayudo a bajar de la cama y guio hacia la puerta. Dude unos segundos antes de girar la perilla; algo en mi interior; una vocecita decía "_¡No!" _mientras que otra decía a gritos _"¡Sí!"_

Ella me guio hasta la cocina. Ahí estaba mi madre, de espaldas a mí, lavando los cubiertos utilizados en la cena de esa noche.

Las cosas que pasaron luego están muy borrosas. Solo recuerdo algunas imágenes, sonidos, gritos, rojo; mucho rojo.

Y algo que sí puedo recordar es a personas vestidas de blanco y otras de azul. Además de una sábana blanca en el suelo, empapada en sangre. Cubriendo algo, o alguien.

Nada más recuerdo de ese día.

Ahora estoy en este lugar, donde los días son muy luminosos pero las noches son oscuras y aterradoras. Donde nadie escucha tus plegarias ni suplicas, donde todo es frío y solitario.

Donde las habitaciones son pequeñas y asfixiantes. Donde me tengo que arrinconar en la pared más alejada de la puerta para que ella no llegue a mí.

Donde lo único que se escucha en el día es la risa loca y endemoniada. Y en la noche "Taps" que se acercan a mi puerta y esos susurros que me llaman y golpean a mi puerta; perturbándome, asustándome, enloqueciéndome.

Ella no dejara que nadie se me acerque, ella no dejara que yo sea feliz. No permitirá que yo me valla de aquí. Nunca.

Y todo esto solo porque mi muñeca me hablo, me dijo cosas que no repetiré; cosas que perturbarían a cualquiera. Me hizo hacer cosas, me arrastro hasta la locura, hasta la demencia.

Me habla cada noche, desde la oscuridad. Hambrienta.

Esperando a que yo duerma, para atacarme.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

**Algunos dirán ¡Otra vez está molestando! Y si es que me encanta molestar; solo un poquito, mucho.**

**Esta vez la idea surgió de… de… de ¡No sé! Odios las muñecas; son tontas. Pero imaginarme una así, me da ganas de si tener alguna.**

**Me tome un **_**"descanso"**_** mientras escribía otros **_**capítulos**_** de otras **_**historias**_** y escribí esto.**

**No sé si les gusto o no, pero espero que sí.**

**Nada más que decir. **_**¡Bye!**_


End file.
